Hello, This Is Your Destiny
by cordelias-ghost77
Summary: In every generation, there is a Chosen One. In this AU series, her name is Cordelia Chase. With her Watcher, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, she alone will battle the forces of darkness. And occasionally find time to run for May Queen.
1. Default Chapter

"I am telling you guys, once you begin driving, you'll never feel the same about riding in a car," Cordelia said as she walked out of Sunnydale High School, followed closely by her best friends, Harmony and Aura.

"It really sucks that your dad took your car away," Harmony added. "And only having your driver's license for a week!"

"Yeah, and it's not like you killed that guy," Aura chimed in.

"That's what I tried to tell my dad!" Cordelia exclaimed. "What was he doing riding a bicycle so close to the road, anyway? But Dad was all like, 'He was supposed to ride on the sidewalk'."

Aura sighed with disgust. "And that guy doesn't even have to pay for the damage to your car?"

"You'd think that's the worst part, but get this--we have to replace the stupid bike and pay for his hospital bills."

"No. Way." Both girls chimed in unison.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Way. So Dad took away my car and says that his hospital bills will come out of my spring wardrobe fund."

Aura and Harmony looked at Cordelia as if she had just announced that the sun would black out forever in ten minutes.

Cordelia was about to continue the conversation about her lack of transportation, but something- or someone, rather, had already caught Cordelia's attention.

"Hello, salty goodness," she said to herself as she walked away from the girls, who were still gawking in amazement, toward this new someone, who was very handsome.

She noticed he was walking toward her, as well. He was older than she was, with dark brown hair and light eyes behind wire frame glasses, and wore a suit even though it was sunny and hot today. When they were face to face, she noticed he was several inches taller than her, as well.

"Hi..." she said, at a loss for words the first time in her life.

"Cordelia Chase?" He asked

"Oh, an English accent. How very Bond. Wait a sec. How did you know my name?"

"I am Wesley Wyndham-Pryce," he began, but Cordelia interrupted.

"I like a man with two last names," she said flirtatiously.

He smiled and continued, "Yes, well, as I said before, I am Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and I have been sent to collect you. There are pressing matters that need your attention immediately." He had a very dignified air about him, like he was from an old family with old money.

"Um, hallucinate much?" Cordelia scoffed. "I don't care how cute you are. This is Sunnydale, and weird stuff happens here. I especially don't like the way you say, 'you were sent to collect me.'"

"Precisely. This 'weird stuff', as you say, is exactly why I am here for you. You have been called--you are The Chosen."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm missing a study guide here."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you, Ms. Chase."

"Listen, you say I'm chosen.... but chosen for what exactly? I mean, I plan to run for May Queen, but that's weeks away. How could I have already been chosen?"

"Ms. Chase, I can assure you that what you have been chosen for is not school related."

"Oh, well, geez. I can't thank you enough for making that clear for me. Is this a prank? Did that loser Xander Harris put you up to this?"

"I have no idea who this 'Xander' person is. The Council has sent me to inform you that you have been called." There was urgency in his voice that made him sound serious. Besides, Cordelia doubted that Xander knew anyone this good looking. But still, she had to get to the bottom of the crazy puzzle-speak of this Wesley guy.

"Called for what? And what Council? Student Council? 'Cause I have a few words for them. The mirrors in the girls' bathroom on the Math Hall? Atrocious." She was really starting to get worked up.

"I most certainly am not from the Student Council. Ms. Chase, you are the new Slayer. And I," he gave a light bow that caused Cordy to arch an eyebrow and look around to make sure no one was watching them, "I am your Watcher."

"I'm sorry, but I thought you just said that you're my 'Watcher'. What exactly are you going to 'watch' me do?"

"Slay vampires, of course."

"Slay what?"

"Let me start from the beginning," he began.

"Yes, let's try that for a change." She was even trying to be tolerant anymore, no matter how mouth watering she thought he was.

"As I was saying, in every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of evil. She is The Slayer. And the Slayer is you, Ms. Chase."

Cordelia's jaw dropped, but before she could muster a sound, Aura and Harmony appeared behind her.

"Hi," Aura said to Wesley, smiling. "Cordy, are you going to tell us who your new friend is?"

Before Cordelia could say anything, Wesley took a card out of his jacket. "Please call me so that we may discuss this further."

Cordelia took the card and nodded, seeing her father's car drive up. "I've got to go."

"As do I," Wesley said. He walked back the way he came, Aura and Harmony both waved goodbye, smiling and giggling. Cordelia turned to them and glared.

"You guys are so immature," she said, then paused and added, "Call me tonight? We'll Bronze."

Aura and Harmony blew kisses at Cordelia as she headed for the waiting car. Before getting in, she watched Wesley drive away.


	2. Act One

During the ride home, Cordelia was silent. She had a million emotions running through her and she wasn't quite sure which one to go with. First, she was angry. If her father had just let her drive her car, she would not been standing outside the school when that Wesley guy walked onto campus. And what kind of school just lets a guy walk on campus, anyway? And oh, that Wesley! Who did he think he was, just traipsing up to her, Cordelia, the Queen of Sunnydale High School, and speaking to her?

Then the curiosity struck her. What was Wesley talking about? She definitely wanted to call him, and find out all she could about her being the so-called "Chosen One". Somehow she knew he wasn't just making it all up. If what he said was true, that would explain her super high kicks and flips at cheerleading practice for the last week. It was as if some force had propelled her.

When she got home, she locked her bedroom door and began pacing.

"Why did I walk toward him? Oh, that's right. I can't keep my hormones under control." She stopped when she looked in the mirror and realized she was talking to herself. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Only losers talked out loud to themselves. And Cordelia Chase was no loser.

She looked at the clock. 3:30pm. He had only given her his number thirty minutes ago, and she was already anxious to call him. Her personal policy was not to call until at least 24 hours after receiving a phone number, on the odd chance that a guy would give her a phone number. More often than not, guys were clamoring for her number.

She took the card out of her purse and paced a few more times across her bedroom floor. She placed the card on her nightstand and attempted to read her homework assignments, but she kept looking over at the card. Not able to stand it any longer, Cordelia threw her textbook on the bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Wesley's number and waited.

Rrrrrring. Rrrrrring. Rrrrrring.

Apparently, she and Wesley shared the belief that you shouldn't answer before the third ring.

"Hello?" Wesley answered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"And here I was thinking you wanted me to call you. If you're not interested, I could just hang up and get on with my life..."

"No, no! Miss Chase, I apologize. I was in the middle of research. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I guess I can forgive you. Listen, I've been staring at your number for almost an hour now, and I have to say that my curiosity has finally gotten the best of me." She stood up and began pacing again.

"I'm quite pleased that you would call so soon. Given the response I received from you earlier, I assumed you would not wish to speak to me again." He sounded just the tiniest bit nervous.

"Why is your voice shaking?" Cordelia asked, faux-innocently.

"I, uh, wasn't going to tell you this until we had gotten to know one another better, but I'm a first-time Watcher. Since I graduated the Academy, I've been involved in several research assignments, but never actually given charge of a Slayer. Not even a Potential Slayer."

"Yeah, none of that really makes any sense to me, but I get where you're coming from. It's like your first day on active duty," she added helpfully, because Cordelia was not in the business of being helpful.

"That's what the Council calls it, as well," Wesley said, and then coughed nervously. "We need to get to the issue at hand...."

"Fine. I have a few questions for you." She said resolutely, changing the tone of the conversation.

"But..."

"No. No buts. I will ask the questions and you will answer them, or I'm hanging up."

"If you must."

"Yes, I must," she said with a smile before changing back to Queen C. "Now just who do you think you are, walking up to me on campus? Do you know who I am?"

"If I may interrupt...."

"No you may not interrupt. I am still talking." This guy was going to have to learn, and learn fast. You don't just talk to Cordelia Chase any way you wanted.

"In my defense, Ms. Chase..."

"Hello? You are not listening, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce! Still speaking here! Now, I want to know how on earth you knew who I was and how to find me?"

Silence on the other end of the line. She listened. She couldn't even make out breathing.

"Wesley? Are you there? I asked you a question."

"Really? I wasn't sure if I was allowed to speak yet."

Cordelia thought she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She decided to strike back. "I asked you a question, didn't I?"

"As I told you earlier, Ms. Chase..." She cut him off.

"Stop with the Ms. Chase stuff, OK? It was cute for like a half-second, but now it's old. My name is Cordelia."

"Very well, then, Cordelia. As I told you earlier, the Watcher's Council has sent me to train you as the new Slayer." He was so calm and spoke almost as if he was telling her the simplest thing.

"You have a whole council? And how did they get my name?" Cordelia asked, questions springing to her mind faster than she could speak.

"The Council is not mine; I work for them. And they know the Slayer and all the Potential Slayers. Once a year, a spell is performed, and names of the Potentials are brought forth from the Powers."

"A spell? Like a magic spell? You're kidding, right?" Cordelia asked suspiciously.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Cordelia, but magic is real. Very real." He answered all of her questions with the same tone, and he was suddenly very authoritative.

"Well, who are these Powers? And why did they choose me?" The more he spoke, the more questions she had.

"They are the spirits that guide our lives."

"But, I don't understand."

"Cordelia, maybe it would be best if you and I could meet and talk face to face about this."

Cordelia smirked, knowing he was asking her out. "Um, sure, I guess. I'm going to the Bronze later, to meet some friends. We could talk there."

"What is the Bronze?"

"It's a club where everyone hangs out."

"I don't necessarily think a club is the best place to talk. Maybe something more.... intimate?" This comment made Cordelia raise one of her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that I would go somewhere alone with you now if I wouldn't earlier? It's the Bronze or nothing."

"Give me the directions," Wesley said wearily.

"It's downtown, and there's no way you can miss it. it's a huge metal building with a sign on the front that says "Bronze"."

"Well, with those directions, how could I not see it?" Wesley remarked sarcastically.

"Very funny. Listen, it's not that hard. We don't have a lot of town here."

"And what time will you be there?" He inquired expectantly.

"Eightish? I've got homework."

"By all means. Your schoolwork should be your highest priority behind your duty as Slayer."

"Thanks, Dad," Cordelia said with an edge in her voice.

Wesley began to stutter. "I...I don't mean to echo your father's sentiment...by no means would I imply..."

Cordelia smiled. "Wesley, it's OK. I was making a joke. I'll see you there, OK?"

"Very well," he said, calming down.

She was about to say goodbye when a thought sprung to mind. "Oh, and Wes?"

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"Don't wear a stuffy old suit, OK?"

Wesley sat alone at a table in the Bronze. He looked at his watch. 8:30. True, she had said 'eightish', and she did have homework, but he couldn't see any reason why she should be so late. He was beginning to believe she wasn't going to show.

He'd known girls like her before. He may have attended an all-male school in England, but there were times when they were allowed on weekends to go into London. Wesley had his share of pretty girls break his heart.

Girls like Cordelia were too beautiful for their own good, wielding their power like a sword; cutting and slicing the lesser of the species to pieces. Just then, he saw her walk in. Smiling at those who won her favor, frowning disdainfully at those who did not. Watching her walk, he had to remind himself to continue breathing.

"Hold yourself together, man!" He said to himself. "No reason to dig up old wounds."

He recalled something his father, himself a Watcher, had told Wesley at the beginning of his training.

"Just as there are no two people in this world, there are also no two Slayers who are the same. Yes, they are mortals, just as were are, but they are special. They reside on a higher plane than the rest of us; physically, mentally, and emotionally superior to the rest of the human race. As a Watcher, it is your sacred duty to harness the power your Slayer will possess; train her to use her power to protect herself and mankind from the darkness."

How right his father was. Certainly there was no one in this, or any other, world that came close to Cordelia Chase. He just sat there watching her, and suddenly her head turned and their eyes connected. She smiled that million-pound smile and all he managed was a meek little grin and a sad little wave of his hand.

"Be a man!" He heard his father say in the back of his mind. But for the moment, he wasn't going to let his father worry him. He stood up as she walked toward him, hoping that he wouldn't trip while standing still or drop something on her. He looked down at his clothing, silently praying that what he had chosen would meet her approval.

"Not bad," she began. "Though I think I'd prefer the sleeves rolled up."

"Oh," he said nervously as he began to roll his sleeves.

She cocked her head sideways and sat, took a sip from the straw in her soda, and looked at him curiously.

"You do everything people tell you to?"

He thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Actually, no. I think it's the crowd and the noise putting me on edge a bit." He sat down, in a chair opposite Cordelia.

"So...tell me about this Slayer thing I've supposedly been called into. Why did they choose me? How did they choose me? It's not like I don't have other things to do."

"Unfortunately, the Council doesn't know how the Powers choose the Slayers. We only know who they are once they have been born." Wesley didn't think he was doing a very good job of answering Cordelia's questions.

"Wait a sec. Are you telling me that this Council received a heads up the day I was born?"

"No, that's not quite correct. Remember that earlier I told you that the spell was performed once a year? On that day, the Powers give us the names of all the Potential Slayers that have been born within that year. We then create a file on each name, and when it is time for a new Slayer to be called, we pull her file and set out to make contact." He straightened his back, hoping to exude half of Cordelia's confidence.

She took another sip from her drink and sat quietly for a moment, pondering what he had just told her. Wesley took a sip from his drink, hoping to cool his body temperature. Finally, she spoke.

"So, there's like, a lineage?" Cordelia asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"And how did my name come up?" She was afraid of the answer.

Wesley sighed and took another drink from his glass. "For a new Slayer to be called, the current Slayer has to die."

"And how long does a Slayer live?"

"It all depends on the Slayer, and how well she uses the resources around her."

Cordelia cast him a hard look. "Listen, if you're going to dally around, I'm out of here. I have people to see. So either be straight with me or find yourself another Slayer."

Wesley's answer had a slight stutter. "There...there have been slayers who, who have lived to marry, while others have never seen the age of twenty."

Cordelia exhaled. "So you're saying my expiration date is a little shorter than I thought."

This was his chance and he knew it. This could be the moment to completely win her over, to help her accept her destiny. He swallowed and began to speak. "Cordelia, every person who has been born will someday die. Wouldn't it be far greater to die fighting against the dark forces than to die having lived a life of mediocrity?"

Cordelia leaned forward and played with the rim of her glass. "Tell me again what a Slayer does." At least she was curious, and not completely put off by what he had said, even though her tone suggested she was not weighing the consequences of her life, but debating which pair of shoes to purchase.

"It is a sacred birthright, Cordelia, not an after-school job," Wesley said, slightly annoyed that she was still in need of convincing after his motivating speech.

"Ok, then. Goodbye. Good luck with your new Slayer," Cordelia snapped as she got up from her seat.

Realizing he was losing her, he spoke hastily, and a little too loudly. The Council would not have been pleased at him raising his voice. "A Slayer destroys the powers of darkness. She is the protector of humanity."

Cordelia took her seat wearing a victorious grin. "You mean I'm going to maim and kill evil stuff?"

"To put it so simplistically, yes. That is what you have been born to do."

"Kill vampires and other evil beings...thingies."

"Yes, that is your destiny." He held his breath, waiting for her to say something. Anything. He watched her sitting there, thinking. Suddenly, her grin widened and it looked as if she was going to laugh.

"Cool!"

"I beg your pardon?" He had heard of Slayers completely resisting the idea, or accepting their fate with confusion or half-hearted reluctance, but never excitement.

"Yeah. I mean, I've always known that I was special, me being me and all, but who knew I was actually chosen to save the world? That's pretty big. Harmony is going to freak when I tell her."

"Absolutely not! You mustn't tell anyone. The Slayer and her Watcher work in secret. Anyone outside of that circle who knows of your duty is placed in mortal danger." He hoped he had finally impressed upon her the seriousness of her calling.

"Hold on. So I'm doing this great thing, but no one knows besides you and me? That is such a line!"

"Excuse me? That is most certainly not a line. If you want your friends put in harm's way, then by all means, please make an announcement at school over the Public Address System!"

"Oh, calm down, you big drama queen. How was I supposed to know? It's not there's a handbook or anything."

Wesley's face brightened. "Actually, there is a Slayer Handbook, and several other volumes that you are required to read, as part of your training as well vigorous physical training."

"I'm head cheerleader, so I have no problem in getting physical."

His heart rate jumped, as he was sure that her words hid her true meaning. Before he could say anything, she was speaking again.

"Now—where do we find these volumes? Wait. Don't tell me. They're back at your apartment, right?" She had a smirk on her face.

Hoping to gain her trust, Wesley decided on neutral territory. "Why don't I bring them to you after school tomorrow? We can begin your, um, physical training as well."

"Meet me in the parking lot tomorrow afternoon after practice. I'll have my car back, and I can take you to my house. We have a gym in the basement."

"And your parents?" His heart was beating faster again.

"Oh, my mom won't know we're there. She stays in bed all day. The doctor says Epstein-Barr, but we all know it's chronic fatigue. And anyway, my dad's leaving for Switzerland tomorrow morning. Some business conference. So our little secret will be safe."

"It's good to hear that you're so serious about your calling."

"Besides, you'll be on my turf, and if you try anything, I'll kill you." That smile spread across her face again.

"Who.... What?" He hated it when he stammered. He sounded like a blithering schoolboy.

She laughed as she stood up. Wesley stood up as well, hoping to act like the gentleman his mother had taught him to be.

"Again. This is me making a joke," Cordelia said with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, look into getting a sense of humor."

"Yes, well," was all Wesley could come back with, managing a small smile.

They stood by the table for a few moments in uncomfortable silence, not really knowing what to say to one another. Finally, Cordelia broke the silence.

"So, I've got some friends waiting for me. Are you going to hang, or..."she trailed off.

"No, I'm going home," Wesley picked up. "I'm afraid I'm something of a sore thumb here.

Cordelia smiled. "Just slightly. See you tomorrow, Wes."

And then she was gone.


	3. Act Two

Harmony and Aura waited until cheerleading practice the next afternoon to confront Cordelia. As Cordelia rounded up her practice clothes, they flanked her, standing on either side of her locker.

"So...are you at least going to tell us his name?" Aura asked accusingly.

"Who?" Cordelia asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. Refresh her memory, Harm."

Harmony sighed, irritated. "You know. The guy? Who was talking to you yesterday afternoon? The cute one wearing the glasses?"

"Oh, him?" Cordelia scoffed. "That's just Wesley." She shrugged her shoulders and carried her clothes to the nearest bathroom stall. Closing the door behind her, she thought she had acquired some privacy, but Aura and Harmony had followed her, standing outside the door while she changed.

"Just Wesley? Care to elaborate?" Aura asked. Obviously, she was not going to give up until she got the answers she was looking for.

"You know, you two should stop interrogating me and start changing for practice. The coach will be very upset if you guys show up late," Cordelia countered, determined not to divulge her new secret to anyone, especially the gossip hounds.

"I think she'll let it slide this time, don't you, Harm?" Harmony nodded in agreement while Aura pressed on. "Now tell us everything."

Cordelia stepped out of the stall clutching her school clothes. "I really do not see what the big deal is here."

"You've never kept a secret from us before," Harmony replied, looking slightly hurt.

Cordelia sighed. "I'm sorry, OK? Trust me when I say that it's not what the two of you think. Wesley and I are not dating."

"Then what are the two of you doing together?" Aura asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well," Cordelia whispered, "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

The girls giggled and Aura replied, "Of course!"

The three of them huddled together in a circle while Cordelia looked around, making sure no one was listening. When she was confident that she had their attention, she looked at them and said, "Wesley's my acting coach."

"What?" Aura exclaimed while Harmony looked disappointed in general. "That's the big secret? You're taking acting lessons?"

"Shhh..." Cordelia quieted them. "I don't want the whole world to know!"

Aura huffed and turned the corner to her locker. Cordelia smiled at Harmony as if nothing was going on and began to place her school clothes back into her own locker.

As Harmony turned to her own locker, a question crossed her mind. "So, Cordy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really not dating this Wesley guy?"

Cordelia looked at Harmony suspiciously, then looked back to her locker. "I'm really not. Why?"

"I was just wondering...if maybe I could call him?"

Before Cordelia could reply with a hearty and meaningful, "no", Aura began screaming. Cordelia rushed around the corner to see what was happening.

"Oh my God..." she said, trailing off, her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Cordy, what's wrong?" Harmony asked, turning the corner.

Aura was standing on a bench, screaming over a dead body that lay in the floor. It had been stuffed in her locker. Harmony fainted.

Cordelia stepped over Harmony to get to the phone in her purse.

"911, do you have an emergency to report?"

'Well, duh! What do you think I wanted? To invite you to a tea party?" Cordelia asked sharply.

"If you have an emergency to report, please do so at this time," said the dispatcher, his voice devoid of all emotion."

Cordelia could barely hear the dispatcher for Aura's screaming. She stuck her head around the wall of lockers and chided her for screaming.

"Aura—shut up! I'm trying to get us some help!" When Aura had quieted, Cordelia continued. "Ok—an extremely dead guy just fell out of my friend's locker. She's hysterical, as you can probably hear, and I've got another friend who has passed out on the floor."

"Miss, what is your location?"

"What kind of question is that? Don't you have some sort of tracing device on that phone system of yours?" Cordelia was slowly getting more and more agitated.

"Indeed we do, Miss, but I see that you are calling on a cell phone, and as that is a mobile number, there is no registered address for it. Now may I please have your location?"

"Sunnydale High School," Cordelia said, slightly defeated.

"Thank you. I'm now routing the police and EMS to your location. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

"No, I don't think the body is going anywhere," Cordelia remarked sarcastically as she moved toward Aura.

"Thank you for calling 911," the dispatcher said before hanging up.

Cordelia clicked her phone off and grabbed a shaking Aura by the hand, helping her off the bench. "Calm down, alright? The police are on their way, and so is an ambulance."

Aura nodded her head, and Cordelia continued. "Right now, I need you to help me lift Harmony and take her into the gym so Ms. Rhinquist can make sure she's okay."

"Cordy, I don't know..."

"Listen to me! I am not staying in here with a dead body and I certainly don't intend to leave an unconscious Harmony in here, either."

As they made their way towards Harmony, the cheerleading coach burst through the doors.

"What was all that screaming about?" She said as she surveyed the locker room. When she saw the body, she stopped in her tracks. "What have you girls done?"

"Nothing, Coach," Cordelia began.

"He was stuffed in my locker, and Harmony fainted when she saw it," Aura said, beginning to shake again, thinking about what had happened.

"We need to call the police," Ms. Rhinquist said, who was beginning to get nervous.

"Covered. They're on their way," Cordelia added.

Ms. Rhinquist exhaled. "Ok, then. Natalie, Marie...the two of you should go to the front of the school and send the police this way. The rest of you can go home. I'll stay here with these three."

When Wesley drove up to the school to meet Cordelia, police cars had surrounded the gym. Cordelia was standing out in front speaking to a female officer.

"Listen—it's like I told your friend—I was putting clothes in my locker when Aura started screaming. When I turned the corner, there was this dead guy on the floor."

"Cordelia, what's going on?" Wesley asked when he had reached her side.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a crime scene. I'm afraid I can't allow you to come near the witnesses," the officer interjected before Cordelia could answer him.

"Oh, please. He's fine! Besides, we're done here," Cordelia told the officer. Turning to Wesley, she exclaimed, "Wesley—thank goodness you're here. There was a dead guy stuffed in Aura's locker. She was absolutely hysterical. I thought I was going to have to slap her. And of course, Harmony fainted, so I was forced to deal with this situation alone."

The police officer tapped Cordelia on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not quite through questioning you."

"Well, I'm through talking, so I guess we're finished here," Cordelia replied without missing a best. "Now shoo!"

Cordelia made shooing motions with her hands to demonstrate her point, and the police officer walked away, confused as to how she lost control. Cordelia took Wesley by the arm and began walking back toward his car.

"I'm telling you, Wesley, it was horrific. I've never seen a dead body in my whole life. And Aura was just standing there, screaming her head off..."

"Um, Cordelia, if I may interrupt..."

"What?" Cordelia stopped abruptly and looked at Wesley, stunned that he still insisted on interrupting her.

"How did he die?"

"I don't know," Cordelia answered, disgusted. "I can't believe it. I'm in the middle of a crisis, and all you can do is ask questions about the guy that's already dead." She exhaled loudly to further illustrate her frustration.

"I'm curious—were there any marks on the body?" Wesley unhooked his arm from Cordelia and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Cordelia's face contorted. "Morbid much? I didn't inspect the body."

Wesley sighed. "Cordelia, as a Watcher, morbid is my line of work. Yours, too. It hasn't occurred to you that this could have been a vampire attack?"

"No, I was a little busy with the police."

Wesley took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the passenger's side. "We'll begin training tonight and begin patrolling tomorrow. If he was bitten and turned, we'll know by then."

He opened the door for Cordelia, who looked rather impressed by this act.

"Thanks," she half-muttered, stunned, as she slid in the seat.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just not a lot of guys who open doors for girls nowadays."

Wes raised his eyebrows and gave Cordelia a half-smile. "Maybe you've been seeing the wrong guys."


	4. Act Three

Wesley was impressed by the enormity of Cordelia's house and the security that surrounded it. She had called ahead to the guard at the gate to let them know she was on her way. When the guard ushered them through, she began pointing out different houses where her friends lived. Her stream of consciousness worried Wesley, and he made a mental note to work on her concentration skills.

An uncomfortable feeling knotted in his stomach as he steered the car up the driveway to what was one of the biggest houses in the gated community. It occurred to him that Cordelia was the daughter of very prominent citizens in Sunnydale, and that it was his job to put her in mortal danger.

"Cordelia," he began as he put the car in park, "have you thought about what you'll tell your parents about your late-night outings?"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "They barely acknowledge me when I'm in the house. My dad only verifies my existence by paying the credit card bills. So trust me when I tell you that this is a non-issue."

Satisfied, Wesley nodded and opened his car door. Cordelia hopped out of the car before he had a chance to assist her.

"I wish you would have let me get that for you," he said, slightly bothered.

"The chivalry thing is nice, but I'm kind of used to doing things my own way," she told him with a bright smile on her face. "C'mon, I'll take you down to the basement."

Wesley held a hand up. "One moment. We need weapons if we're going to train. And I can't very well train you wearing a suit." He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a large clunky bag and a small black bag. Seeing that Wesley was straining beneath the weight of the large bag, she nabbed the smaller bag from him.

"Need help?" she asked.

"No, no. I've got it," He said with a strain in his voice. "Lead the way."

As Wesley expected, the Chase basement was not like other basements. It had been converted into a gym, complete with a mirrored wall and bright lights.

"Certainly not your typical basement," he said, dropping the bag on the floor.

"Well, we don't really need a basement. Our gardener has his own shed, and the maid has her closets, so Mom thought this should be a gym," Cordelia shrugged as she placed the lighter bag on a nearby hook in the wall.

Wesley nodded. "Yes, well...is there anywhere I can change?"

"Sure. You can use the bathroom right through that door." She pointed to the far side of the room. She started up the stairs, but paused half way up. "I'll be back in a few, OK?"

Wesley raised his hand in a permission of sorts, paired with a curt nod, but he knew that Cordelia wasn't asking his permission. She was telling him what she was going to do.

Wesley picked up his bag and went into the bathroom to change. The room was white, with only a shower stall, toilet and sink. He expected something more lavish from Cordelia's family, given what he had seen of the rest of the house.

He looked at himself in the mirror and began to undress, taking a deep breath and trying his hardest to steady his shaking hands. Cordelia was his first Slayer, and he was about to teach her to fight for her very life. He whispered a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he would teach her well. The Council had placed quite a bit of confidence in him, and he was determined not to fail.

Slipping his shoes off, and taking his sneakers out of his bag, Wesley began talking to himself. "The first thing I'll need to do is give her the books and tell her where to begin to read. Second..."

Three loud knocks interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, Wesley, what are you doing in there? Let's get started," Cordelia shouted through the door.

"Um, just...just a moment," he stammered, buttoning his pants and remembering to check the zipper. He grabbed his sneakers and opened the door to find Cordelia standing in the doorway, arms folded across her stomach.

"And they say women take their time getting ready," she remarked.

Wesley closed the door behind him and sat on a nearby weight bench. As he put his shoes on, he said, "I was thinking."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Thinking."

"Thinking." Wesley repeated to Cordelia. He paused and looked up at her. "It's what some people do before taking action."

Cordelia uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips, revealing her bare midriff. Wesley swallowed hard.

"Who do I look like, Harmony? There is a brain underneath this finely maintained exterior."

Wesley stood up and looked at Cordelia, smiling. "I was making a joke. As I recall, you did tell me to 'look into getting a sense of humor'. Let's get started, shall we?"

Cordelia shrugged and followed Wesley to the large black bag. He extracted several dangerous-looking weapons and a large wooden box with a gold lock on the front. From his pocket, Wesley produced a gold key and opened the box, pulling out a thick brown book with the word "Vampyr" emblazoned across the bottom.

"This is your text. Please have the first five chapters read by tomorrow. We'll discuss your reading during patrol tomorrow night."

"So, I've got this in addition to my regular homework. What am I going to do about cheerleading practice? Or a social life? I have obligations," she told Wesley angrily.

"Yes, I understand that. Obviously, your schoolwork is top priority, but I must remind you that being the Slayer is a sacred birthright, not an after school club. Certain sacrifices have to be made."

"Certain sacrifices?" She half asked, half shouted. "I've been head cheerleader a lot longer that I've been a Slayer. I am the apex of the pyramid! You cannot tell me that I have to cut cheerleading."

Wesley sighed. "Very well. You'll just have to learn for yourself." He turned back to the bag, pulled out several pads and began strapping them to his body. When he was done, he turned to face Cordelia, standing with his feet shoulder width apart and his hands, which had become fists, poised at chest level.

"Wesley, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked with a laugh.

"I'm going to teach you hand-to-hand combat," Wesley said with resolve.

Cordelia laughed again. "You look silly."

Wesley straightened himself and placed his hands by his side. "Cordelia, you have to be serious. Now, I command you to hit me."

He reassumed his position as Cordelia smiled sardonically at him. Shrugging, she positioned herself in a similar, albeit more graceful, stance. Her heart rate quickened and to her surprise, she was suddenly very excited at the prospect of a fight. Without thinking, she threw a punch that Wesley blocked fairly easily, then spun around and kicked out at Wesley's padded chest. He caught her leg mid-kick.

"Wesley, let go!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"You're not thinking your actions through," Wesley replied calmly, continuing to hold Cordelia's leg mid-air. "You can't flail about wildly just because you've become endowed with new strength."

"I wasn't...flailing," Cordelia said disappointedly.

"Cordelia, you looked like something out of a bad martial arts movie," Wesley told her as he let go of her leg. "Now. This time, I want you to concentrate on where you think my weak spots are, and what you think my next move may be."

"At the same time?"

Wesley sighed as he readied himself. "Yes, at the same time."

Cordelia mirrored his actions. "Well, you first this time."

"Very well," Wesley said as he lunged toward Cordelia. Taken by surprise, she shrieked and ducked, spontaneously taking out his knee and bringing him to the floor. She put her hand on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"Now, how do I kill you?" She asked excitedly.

"Pardon?"

"If you were a vampire, how would I kill you?"

Disbelief washed over Wesley's face. "You don't know? Haven't you ever seen old vampire movies?"

"Well of course I have. But it's a movie. It's fake."

"Actually, they're based in truth. The Watcher Diaries from the early part of the century chronicle Nigel Whitting, a member of the Council who consulted the movie studios on matters of the supernatural," Wesley said, quite impressed with his own knowledge.

"Wow...a stake through the heart will do it, huh?"

"Yes. As well as sunlight, beheading, and holy water."

"So if I had a stake in my hand right now, and you were a vamp, you would be dead," Cordelia inquired, her eyes glittering.

"Vampires traditionally are very quick and very strong. The Slayer must always be one step ahead," Wesley replied worriedly.

"But let's just say...."

"Theoretically, yes. If I were a vampire, I would be dead."

Cordelia jumped up and pulled Wesley up off of his back.

"So let's stop being all theoretical. Teach me how to kill something already."

"Your enthusiasm is quite refreshing. We've never had someone so eager," Wesley said as he pulled his padding off.

"Really?" asked Cordelia, sounding rather shocked.

"Yes, really. Some Slayers have been so obstinate, they wouldn't train until members of their family were killed."

"By the Council?" she asked, even more shocked.

Wesley looked at Cordelia blankly. "Vampires. They find out who the Slayer is and quickly. They want her gone. They want _you_ gone."

Cordelia blinked. "So it's a good thing I agreed to this so quickly."

Wesley pulled two stakes out of his weapons bag. "Precisely."

"So—are you going to teach me to use or stake or do I just get to stand around here and watch you fondle it?"

Wesley dropped the stakes to the floor and began stuttering. "I, uh, I, erm..."

As he picked them up, Cordelia laughed and straightened her ponytail. She watched him with a raised eyebrow as he smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his shirt.

Composing himself, he grasped the stake in his hand and handed one over to Cordelia. "The correct posture is like so, to give yourself leverage." Wesley had planted his feet firmly onto the ground, his knees slightly bent. "Then, with your elbow bent, quickly—but with force—plunge and withdraw."

Cordelia copied Wesley, repeating 'plunge and withdraw' after him. Growing bored, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Have you ever done it before?"

In the middle of a plunge, Wesley began coughing wildly. Cordelia dropped her stake and began hitting him on the back.

"Wes, are you OK? I'll get some water." She dashed to the bathroom and came back with a glass. He drank it down and calmed himself.

"Thank you," he said when the coughing had subsided.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you like that. After all, you're a Watcher. I just assumed you'd killed vampires before," Cordelia said, taking the glass away.

Wesley breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I thought you were asking about something else."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide. "You thought I was asking you...about _that_? I've barely even known you for a whole day!"

Wesley nodded. "Exactly! Imagine my surprise..."

"Gutterbrain!" Cordelia interrupted. "I was concentrating on staking and wondering if you have staked any yourself. Eww!" She turned her back to put the glass back where she had found it.

"Two," Wesley replied calmly when Cordelia had come back into the room.

"What?" Cordelia asked, still mired in her own shock.

"I've staked two vampires. It was under controlled circumstances, of course, during my training at The Watcher's Academy."

Cordelia sat down on the floor, crossed her legs and picked up her dropped stake. "What's it like?"

A smile spread across Wesley's face as he sat down beside her. "Quite exhilarating, actually, knowing that you've helped decrease the world's vampire population."

"But how do you know that those two that you killed haven't already bitten at least two people each? Now there are four more vampires running around out there."

The smile on Wesley's face disappeared. "I don't. The only way to be sure is to kill them as soon as they've risen."

"What's the point if they just keep making more?"

He looked at her confused expression, and then took her by the hand. "You are both protector and warrior. You kill to protect the human race. If we just let them continue to sire more vampires, and don't fight back, they will take over. This world will no longer be our own, and that wouldn't be right, now would it?"

It was Cordelia's turn to smile. "No, I guess it wouldn't."

He let go of her hand and sighed. "I think that's enough for today. Read the chapters tonight and I'll meet you here tomorrow around seven for patrol."

The Watcher stood and pulled his Slayer to her feet. She zipped up his weapons bag as he collected his clothes from the bathroom. When he returned, they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Do you need me to drive you back to the school to retrieve your car?"

"No," said Cordelia, the agitation in her voice evident. "The dealer called this morning and said that it would be a few more days. I had to catch a ride to school with Harmony and her brother. Humiliating."

"Why is your car at the dealership?"

"Ugh, it's a long story involving a bicycle."

"I guess some things are better left to the imagination," Wesley said with a smile as he headed for the staircase. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

Cordelia waved and watched him leave. She stood in the middle of the room holding a stake in her hand, her skin humming with excitement, as she listened for the sound of the back door closing and Wesley's car driving away. Only then did she leave the basement. She crossed the kitchen and walked up the stairs toward her bedroom. She stopped outside of her parent's bedroom door with her hand on the doorknob, thinking for a moment that she might go in and talk to her mother. She decided against it and walked further down the hall to her own room.

Once inside, she breathed deeply. This was her sanctuary, her private domain where only a select few were invited. Cordelia loved this room; loved the way the burgundy walls gave her the feeling that she was being hugged. She closed her bedroom door and walked over to her dresser, where she hid the stake in her top drawer. She began taking her hair down, and could still feel the energy running through her from the short sparring match she'd had with Wesley.

She paced around the room restlessly, debating her options. She could turn the radio on and dance, but she didn't want to wake her mother. She also entertained the idea of going back down to the basement and training by herself, but realized she really needed a partner to hit.

The idea suddenly hit her. "Bronze," she breathed out quietly. She rushed over to her closet and threw the doors open, pulling out a sparkly black dress. "Haven't worn you in quite a while," she said as she smiled at the dress. She was going dancing after all.

Wesley drove home in agony. His knees and back were sore from Cordelia taking him down earlier, but it was his heart that gave him the most trouble. Sitting there on the floor with her, holding her hand and consoling her fears—it would have been so easy and given him he greatest pleasure to just lean over and kiss her. But his sense of honor and duty kept him from it.

He sighed audibly, and then began berating himself for his unsavory thoughts. "I am her Watcher! It is my responsibility to teach her to protect the human race. I do not have the liberty of courting her affections!"

He slammed his fist against the steering wheel and immediately withdrew it, yelling and shaking his hand in pain.

The rest of Wesley's drive was spent flipping through the radio stations in an attempt to steer his thoughts away from Cordelia. He found that the drive from her home to his apartment was remarkably short, only ten minutes.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he switched on the light and sighed. It felt awfully cold and lonely, especially after having such a lovely time with Cordelia. He thought the first training session went very well, considering it was so short.

He placed his bags on the couch and walked over to his desk. He threw his keys in a bowl on top and picked up a framed photograph of himself holding hands with a woman. They were both smiling.

"Ah, Miranda. If you could see me now..." he trailed off. Actually, he didn't want Miranda to see him now. His first two day s on assignment, and he was smitten with his Slayer. Disappointing, indeed.

Wesley looked at his watch. It was time for bed, but he wasn't sleepy. There was no point in lying in bed when he knew sleep wouldn't come. He flipped through the diary on his desk, but decided that he could wait until he could be more levelheaded about the time he had just shared with Cordelia. Couldn't go on about her hair in the official Watcher's Diary.

He hoped some tea would help him relax, so he walked into his small kitchen and put some water to boil. While waiting, Wesley began looking through the still-unpacked boxes in his apartment. Eventually, he came up with his dartboard, which he promptly hung on the wall nearest his kitchen.

In the middle of a bulls-eye streak, Wesley heard the kettle and laid his darts down. Coming back from the kitchen, he stared at the diary still sitting on his desk.

Drumming his fingers on the side of his cup, he nodded as if to agree with himself.

"Right. The Diaries. Must get right to it," he said, and then took a sip from his cup.


	5. Act Four

Cordelia, Aura, and Harmony waded through the cafeteria toward their usual table.

"So, obviously, I have to burn my clothes," Aura remarked casually. "I mean, what else are you supposed to do when a dead guy falls on you?"

"That is certainly a special set of circumstances," Cordelia added. "But at least it wasn't a piece of vintage. Regular clothes can be replaced. Vintage Chanel cannot."

"Speaking of special," Harmony began as they sat down. "You certainly were an extra-special helping of yourself last night."

"What can I say? I was in an extra-special good mood," Cordelia said with a grin.

"You sure made it obvious, with all the flirting. I don't think there was a guy at the Bronze who didn't enjoy a dance with you," Aura agreed.

"Actually, she didn't dance with me," Jesse said, walking up beside their table, flanked by Xander and Willow. "Not that I was looking for it or anything."

"Oh, joy! It's the Holy Trinity of Losers," said Aura with an edge in her voice. "Please leave us before people actually begin to think we associate with you three."

"We were just passing by, we weren't thinking of staying," Willow said as she grabbed Jesse by the arm.

Cordelia lost all of her humor. "We _know _you weren't thinking of staying. In fact, we know that you weren't even thinking of sitting on the same side of the cafeteria. Maybe not in the cafeteria at all, right?"

Jesse was about to open his mouth, but Xander grabbed his other arm.

"Right," Xander and Willow answered in unison as they pulled Jesse away out of the cafeteria, the laughing of their tormentors following them.

Once outside, they sat together at a picnic table. They sat together eating quietly for a few moments before Xander broke the silence.

"You know, Jess, I don't know why you bother," he said angrily. "Every time you say something to Cordelia, she and her band of merry meanies make fun of you."

"Us," Willow interrupted, pointing her banana at both boys. "They make fun of _us_."

"I just can't help myself. She is so beautiful, and I don't want to be an old man and think to myself that I was a loser because I couldn't talk to Cordelia Chase."

"Newsflash—she thinks you're a loser whether you talk to her or not," Xander said, chomping on a pair of fries.

"And we get the extra helping of vile anytime you come near her. Quite frankly, I'm tired of her...her...bad attitude," William exclaimed, which she punctuated with an angry bite of her banana.

Jesse and Xander's eyes had grown wide in anticpation, thinking Willow might actually utter a curse word. Their eyes narrowed when she finished her rant, disappointed.

Shrugging, Xander added, "I mean, what are we gonna do? Cordelia is Cordelia, and she is never gonna change."

That night, Cordelia and Wesley drove to a nearby cemetery. Stepping out of the car, Cordelia shivered.

"Why is it so chilly?" She demanded. "It wasn't this cold at my house."

"I told you to bring a jacket," Wesley said smugly as he hoisted the weapons bag out of the trunk of his car. "And for the life of me, I cannot understand why you would wear jeans and a halter top to fight vampires."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Because they go with the boots."

They walked along together, Wesley carrying the heavy bag across his shoulder and Cordelia with a stake in her hand, looking for a fresh grave.

Wesley spotted one. "Here. This is where we'll begin." He put the weapons bag on the ground and opened it, pulling out a blanket.

Cordelia sat, stake still in hand, and stared at the grave. "So when is this going to happen?"

"You have to be patient. A vampire doesn't rise on demand," Wesley said as he sat beside her, looking around the graveyard nervously.

"Suddenly, there was talking. Wesley looked around again. "Did you say something, Cordelia?"

"No," she replied, looking out toward the street. "But they did. We've got to hide!"

Xander, Willow, and Jesse were walking by the cemetery, debating. Cordelia pulled Wesley behind a large headstone.

"I say we put peroxide in her shampoo," Jesse announced.

"That would require one of us getting into her house. Somehow, I don't see it," Xander said sarcastically.

"What about the girl's locker room? Then Willow could do it for us."

Willow shook her head frantically. "No way. Besides, I don't have gym with Cordelia."

From behind the headstone, Wesley looked at Cordelia. "They're talking about you," he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"No—they're plotting against me." She started out, ready to charge the group, but Wesley held her back.

"You have something more pressing to worry about," he said nervously, pointing toward the grave they had been sitting by moments before.

A hand was emerging from the freshly covered grave. Cordelia's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, her hand clenching the stake. Slowly but violently, another hand materialized from the ground. Using what was obviously spectacular strength, the being pulled itself up from the ground. He stood at the foot of his own grave, shaking dirt from his suit and surveying his surroundings.

Wesley and Cordelia huddled in fear behind the headstone, watching the man's face convert to that of a vampire as the feed came upon him. The vampire heard Xander, Willow, and Jesse discussing their plots against Cordelia and immediately set off towards them.

"Cordelia," Wesley whispered, "is that the man that fell out of your friend's locker?"

She shook her head. "No. The guy from the locker was drained dry. And he didn't drink any blood himself."

Wesley smiled. "You've done your reading! But how did you know...."

"Not now, Wes. Got a vampire to kill." Cordelia stuffed the stake in the back of her jeans and jumped up from behind the headstone. She set off after the vampire, who was getting closer to the three students at the gate.

"Well, maybe we should...what?" Jesse looked at his friends, who had begun to back away in fear. He turned around to see the vampire grabbing for him.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Jesse screamed, practically running over Willow and Xander to get away.

"Cordelia?" asked Xander in amazement, seeing the cheerleader jump on the vampire's back.

"Shut up and get out of here!" Cordelia screamed.

"We should call the police!" Suggested Willow frantically as she watched Cordelia punch the vampire in the face and wrestle him to the ground.

"You should haul ass out of here!" yelled Cordelia as the vampire pushed her back. "Go!"

Watching them run as she charged the vampire, she called out to them. "And don't tell anyone you saw me!"

The vampire grabbed Cordelia by the arms and lifted her up to throw her, but she deliver a quick kick to his face with her right foot and followed it with a kick from her left. He dropped her and she landed on her feet, giving her time to send a spinning kick to his knee. Once he was back on the ground, Cordelia jumped on top of him and punched him in the face once more.

The vampire smiled. "I never knew you liked being on top."

A rage ran through Cordelia like she had never known. She grasped his throat with her left hand and pulled the stake from her pants with her right. "Guess there's a lot about me you didn't know."

A moment later, all that was left was dust. She Wesley clapping, so Cordelia jumped up and smiled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" he applauded. "Excellent technique. I can't wait to record this in the Diary."

"Do you want to go do something? I'm feeling a little hungry."

They sat on the patio of a local restaurant, looking over their menus. Apparently, Cordelia had issued her stamp of approval on a select few establishments in Sunnydale.

"I'm thinking salad. What are you having?" Cordelia asked as she peered over the top of her menu at Wesley.

Not looking up, Wesley replied, "You do realize that having Slayer energy and strength means having a heightened metabolism as well?"

"Really? I burn fat faster?"

"Yes," Wesley said distractedly as he flipped the menu over. "Where is the tea on this menu?"

"Here comes the waiter." Cordelia smiled at the oncoming waiter, who sped up slightly.

"What can I get for you tonight?" he asked, ignoring Wesley.

"Do you have tea? Not ice tea, but tea like the English drink?"

"Of course," the waiter said, admiring Cordelia.

"Great. My friend here will have that, and I'll have a glass of water. Oh, and two hamburgers."

"Right away," he said, taking their menus.

Wesley suspiciously watched him walk away, then leaned forward. "Do you know him?"

"The waiter?"

"Yes—he seemed rather taken with you," Wesley said, attempting to hide the jealousy that was bubbling up in him.

"No, but I get that kind of thing all the time. It's because of the parents," she said casually.

"Somehow I doubt that," Wesley said, surprising himself.

Cordelia smiled. "But you know—I did know the guy I killed tonight."

Wesley's eyes grew wide. "Cordelia! Please whisper when you speak about these things."

She rolled her eyes, then lowered her voice. "Well, I wouldn't say I knew him, knew him. But he was a senior. A/V club geek."

"And the people you saved tonight?"

"Ugh. The bottom of the food chain. Don't worry about them. They'll keep quiet."

"What makes you so sure?" inquired Wesley.

Cordelia scoffed. "Number one, no one is going to believe that there was vampire in the graveyard. This is Sunnydale, Land of Denial. Number two, who's going to believe that Cordelia Chase was _fighting a vampire in the cemetery._"

Wesley sighed. "I still think you should speak to them about confidentiality."

"Ew. Not on your life."

Wesley was about to speak when the waiter came back with their food. Cordelia tore into hers.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had one of these?" she said between bites. "I've been living on salads and water since I was thirteen."

"Yes, absolutely. The upside to becoming the Slayer is not the good you can do for humanity, but the calories you can burn," Wesley disapproved.

Cordelia shrugged. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy killing that vampire. I'm just saying that hamburgers are an added bonus."

"Ah," was all that Wesley could muster. He was completely enchanted by her.

"Let me just tell you," Cordelia said after sipping her water, "how good it felt to plant that stake right in that geek's chest. That will show him to underestimate me."

"Weren't you frightened at all?"

"Maybe when I first saw him rise, but then it was like my blood began to run faster, you know? And that's when I knew I was going to win."

"Cordelia, I must say..." Wesley began, but she gave him no chance.

"Call me Cordy, OK? But no, I have no reason to be afraid. I'm the Chosen One, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"No, no buts. Vamps should tremble before me. 'Cause I'll kill them dead. Deader, even." Cordelia's jaw set and her eyebrow arched.

Wesley felt unsure about her attitude. Still, she had asked him to call her Cordy....

"Your confidence and conduct in this situation is exemplary. I'm quite pleased, and I'm sure the Council will be as well. We've never had anyone so...eager to fight the forces of evil."

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, right?" She said as she reached across the table and touched his hand. "It's not training with you is such a big pain. It's nice...having someone who's actually interested in me, and not my money or my popularity. And you've got some pretty interesting things to say yourself, for a guy who thinks tweed is a seasonless fabric."

She smiled that smile again and squeezed his hand. Wesley cleared his throat.

"Likewise. These past few days have been an absolute pleasure."

Cordelia removed her hand from his and raised her glass.

"Here's to us, then. May we have lots of fun and kick plenty of demon butt."

Wesley smiled and picked up his cup of tea. "Here, here."

As their glasses touched, he was sure he saw her wink at him.

END


End file.
